Itchy Back
by Valie
Summary: Luna's observations lead her to realize what makes Ginny so different from everyone else. femslash/shoujo-ai! Ginny/Luna EDITED/1-30-09


**AN:** Thanks to my reviewer, Ghost42, for pointing out that I had confused Madame Pomfrey for Madame Pince. \sweatdrop\ I fixed it and edited the rest of the fic as well, because there was alot of typos and whatnot. :D Everything's just about perfect now! Thanks again, Ghost42!

Oh, in case I didn't properly thank my first reviewer, Rain Addict CM - T-T Thank you sooo much! I totally love you. lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter except for some stickers I bought at the 99 cents store. I do lay claim to 'Kulamos' since I made it up randomly. Essentially, it's a humanoid type creature that may or may not be able to speak.

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai, but you knew that already, didn't you?

-----

**Itchy Back**

I never noticed the way she looked until that day. She had scrunched up her nose and leaned against her chair, rubbing her back against it. For an moment, her blue eyes lit up in relief and she was soon back to scribbling notes from the books sprawled before her. My gaze was about to fall back to the latest issue of _The Quibbler_ when her nose scrunched up again; it was quite adorable. With a low, frustrated sigh, Ginny Weasley leaned against the chair again and rubbed her back against it; casting quick glances in every direction -- except mine. Why would she look at me anyway? The only times someone looks at Loony Lovegood, it's usually part of some prank or followed by snickers. Placing my magazine down, I realized not everyone did that.

That was when I had began to truly notice Ginny Weasley. As intrigued as I was with Ronald, this younger Weasley caught my eye more. She looked at me and actually saw me as a friend, not a source of entertainment. Unlike her brother, as cute as he may be, Ginny did not seem frighten when I was near her. This was what intrigued me. How could someone who could make friends with a Kulamos, one of the nastiest beast father and I knew of, want the company of myself. I'm different; Or at least, that's what she told me once in our fifth year. Was that true? I simply thought everyone else was simply overlooking things. She laughed when I had told her that, but I just frowned slightly in confusion. That's why I'm different; special, she had said.

Ginny Weasley was suddenly looking at me, her face almost as red as her hair. Was she angry at me because I had been watching her? She gave me a small smile and beckoned me to come over. Why do people smile when they are mad at you? My father does that often, but usually he leaves the room not beckons me over. So I approached her. Grasping my hand, she whispered to me, perhaps fearful of the librarian; she was not mad at me. Her voice drifted to me, small and embarrassed. Ah, that was what she was! Embarrassed! Of all the ridiculous things.

"Could you please scratch my back? I can't reach the itch and it's driving me insane!"

Her voice was meek when she finished; simply delicious. I gave her a small smile and sat beside her at the table. Gently, I scratched her back, marveling at how warm silk and flesh felt together; did my back feel that way? I bet it did. I can imagine all the witches and wizards and house elves and even muggles' backs felt like this through silk. Or perhaps, this feeling was exclusive to only us two at this moment in time? Ginny sighed contently. I could count all the freckles on this side of her nose from here. Eight. Interesting number that was. The sign of eternity tilted to its side to make a limited number. When I moved my hand away, I could see her clearly pouting. Did Ginny really ever do that? It seemed so unlike her. The things I noticed sometimes; life is a curious thing.

"Thank you, Luna." Ginny smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ginny, may I ask you something?" The question popped into my head without me ever realizing it.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you treat me like everyone else does?"

Sometimes my mouth opens and closes without me. I suppose some people would consider me witty or insightful, but really, the things I say just come out of my mouth. I hear that Kulamos are the same. Ginny expressed great surprise by my question and I felt that if she didn't answer right away, I would know that it was all a front. To my delight, she only took a second to reply. Though I really enjoyed that look of surprise in her eyes.

"Luna, simply put, you're a person. A wonderful and intelligent person. I see no need or desire to call you hurtful names or do hurtful things to you. It would really hurt me to make you unhappy." Her eyes glistened as she spoke.

I wondered if she was going to cry. Was it a ploy? Were her words just what they sounded like? Pretty, but did they hold no meaning. The freckled delight grasped my hand and gave me a big smile. I really must say that I wholeheartedly enjoyed that smile. Some expressions suited a person best. For Ginny, it was a big, loving smile. Now I knew this seemed strange, but I had the strongest urge to do or say something. Once again that tendency to say things without realizing I was saying them, suddenly changed - I kissed Ginny. Not a small kiss neither. I slipped my tongue past lips parted from surprise and explored a sweet tasting mouth. I think her mouth tasted like Bott's Every-Flavor Jelly Beans, one of the banana ones. What a strange taste that was, but it was delicious in Ginny's mouth.

At first, I thought she would move away because I kissed her without asking first, but that didn't happen. Madame Pince cleared her throat behind us. When we looked up she hit us both in the head with a book and told us to save it for somewhere else. The young Weasley blushed and apologized, though Madame Pince eyed us suspiciously before walking away. That was an odd woman. I wonder what she did during her free time? Did she have free time? I never saw her anywhere but the library and the Great Hall. Where did she sleep? In a bed, most likely, but where is the bed? Is it behind a secret wall of the library? Yes, that was it. I should look into it when I get the chance, right now, Ginny was gathering her things. Where did the younger Weasley think she was going? Was it because of something I said?

"Ginny, did I say something wrong?" I asked, curious.

"Are you bonkers? You kissed me in front of everyone! I'm so embarrassed, I can't stay here." Her face matched her hair. Was she a Transmagus?

"May I go with you?"

"I...I...," She started but closed her mouth and simply walked away.

Perhaps she wanted me to follow but dared not say it, so I followed her. The young Weasley walked fast but I caught up with her with relative ease. Several flights up and several corridors later, she stopped and whirled around. Her school bag fell to the floor and she slammed against me, forcing my back to a nearby wall. There was a fiery look on her face and that urge to do something -- anything -- came back. This time however, she beat me to the chalk line and kissed me. Yes, there was still that taste of bananas in her mouth and my tongue fought hers as I tried to taste every inch of mouth. I was breathless when she let me go and pulled back.

"Luna Lovegood, I've wanted to do that for as long as I can think of."

"How long was that?"

"Silly. Since I first met you. You've always been special to me, no matter what you said or did. Luna, I love you."

"Do you now?" The first words that popped from my mouth made her smile. Oh, yes. That smile was definitely worth every inch. I kissed her again.

**End**


End file.
